


As a matter of bussiness

by Moonscream (ServingSmoothies)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bribery, Little plot used as excuse, M/M, Mutual Pining, Size Kink, Spike Mods, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, welcome to rarepair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServingSmoothies/pseuds/Moonscream
Summary: Lockdown has been, once again, caught and imprisoned. Luckily he knowssomeonehe can always make a deal to be freed in no time, doesn't matter what.
Relationships: Barricade/Lockdown
Kudos: 21





	As a matter of bussiness

Barricade walked slowly as another enforcer tried to resume what had happened in the cargo bay and all the fuss it has caused among Icon, depicting the explosion and posterior chase in one datapad. It had been an exciting morning for everyone it seemed, everyone except him, that had to deal with all the paperwork this conveyed and also interrogate the mech imprisoned and responsible for this since Magnus and Prowl were too busy trying to pacify the media.

The prisoner had been charged with robbery, typical, and terrorism since this poor aft had tried to rob a senator but none of this was important once he saw who they were talking about, what made Barricade roll his optics and dismiss his companion immediately. This was _personal_.

Once he was in front of the sliding door, the only thing he could do was thinking in how much trouble this meant for him, and how to let go that handsome cuffed mech sat oh so comfy on the bench inside… Again.

Damned scraphead.

“Don’t smile at me. This is the fourth time in a lunar cycle, Lockdown. There are only so many times I can let you out without _them_ getting used to seeing _your_ fragging face all the time around here.” Barricade walked inside and placed a hand on his left hip, wearing a serious look, locking the door behind. In the other servo, he held the datapad with the charges. “Anything you want to say?”

“It’s nice to see you again, officer. Feisty as always are we?” Lockdown crossed his legs and rested his back against the wall, casually, already used to Barricade’s presence. He looked Cade from pedes to the helm and chuckled. “Don’t look at me like that, beautiful, you _wound_ me.”

“Not that I mind, really.” He got closer and looked at him at the optics as he rested his aft on the edge of the table. Lockdown smirk widened looking at Cade’s shapely legs and small waist. “I hope whatever you’ve stolen from Proteus’ private cargo bay was worth it. This won’t be easy for me and I already had to do a lot of paperwork because of you. He was wounded, you now? The minimum he’ll want is your head in a plate.”

“He’s exaggerating. No one uses so much energon. I only stole a cube or two from is already enormous reservoir.” He answered nonchalantly, not even slightly repented from what he did. “He won’t die or anything like that, either. You know how he is when he wants attention.” And rolled his optics.

“Yes, yes I know, but two trailers aren’t ‘two cubes’ and you know it, so… Mind to tell me _what_ did you steal exactly? I have to see if I care enough to take you out again from all this mess and a pair of cubes are definitely irrelevant to me.” He looked at his fingertips as they were the most interesting thing in existence. He knew Lockdown was looking at him more worried but if he was to suffer to take him out, he had the right to make _him_ suffer too.

“Officer, please, don’t play hard, we are far beyond this by now...” Lockdown stood and got closer to Barricade, who looked at him still unimpressed.

The prisoner almost purred when talking in his low raspy voice. He knew Barricade was enjoying this dearly, and he couldn’t help but fall into this game, as he always did.

“May I invite you to my ship so we can discuss in private the terms of my new parole? I think I may have… _adquired_ new equipment you may be interested in _officer_.”

Barricade smiled and closed the distance between them, placing his hands on Lockdown’s chest and playing with his transformation seams slowly, looking up at him with optics dimed and a naughty smile on his lips, answering slowly. His bad mood was slightly improving as Lockdown worked his charms, and he hated to admit he was weak against them. Those burning optics and that smirk crossed by old battle scars were so fragging appealing.

“I can think about a few new terms I would like to add to that parole, yes, since you’ve been so bad and caused me so much trouble,” Cade said, pushing him away, making the other stumble until he was sat on the bench again. He walked towards him and lift Lockdown’s chin with one finger as he smiled widely. “Also this won’t come cheap, you know? I hope you can afford it.”

“And I hope you can with me, babe…” Lockdown said and stole a kiss from Barricade’s lips.

“Try me.” Answered Cade as he bit him slightly and stepped back, hands behind his back.

It was going to be nightmare paperwork, true, but at least it worth it.

Damned mercenary.

\-------

  
Barricade gritted his denta as Lockdown played with his neck tubbing and cables, grinding his code pieces together, at the very entrance of the mercenary’s ship.

It didn’t take too long before they could be reunited, after all, it only took an _accidental_ blackout for some prisoners escape their cells a few days after Lockdown had been captured. It had been very _unfortunate_ event for everyone but well sometimes those things just happened and there was no one who could prove the contrary when they saw the footage Barricade had removed with vast expertise, and Lockdown was to recompensate his smart and sexy officer dearly for all his efforts now that both were alone.

“You...mmm… you own me...a..ahh… you own me a big one you know? Proteus has set a price for your head…” Said the officer as he mewled when an expert hand caressed his hip joint and tugged some cables.

“He can go frag himself for what I care.” Answered the mercenary non-stoping his ministrations.

“And with that mouth-plates you kiss me?” Barricade laughed childishly and licked his partner’s lip scars.

“Yeah… and it can do way more than just kiss, babe.” his engine rumbled powerfully, the officer answered roaring his for him.

“Oh yes? I think I’ll...mmm… I’ll need some proof of that statement… wanna show me?”

“Say no more, officer.”

Both walked stumbling to Lockdown’s private quarters, pushing one another into the surfaces they found in their way, kissing hungrily as their arrays ached, screamed for something more intense and direct.

Like beasts, they entered the quarters where the police car was pushed into the berth unceremoniously, and Lockdown towered over him in no time, spreading his legs, aiming for his objective. Cade smiled naughtily without opening his panel, at least not yet. It hurt and felt burning hot, but the damned aft had to earn it after all he had to do for him.

Lockdown chuckled at the realization, licking his partner panel and making him tremble, knowing well the humid scent between those thick tighs. The lubricant was starting to come out the seams, but he understood Barricade wanted to torture him a little longer even if that meant torture himself waiting, so he played the game with his glossa, kissing and licking until his harpoon found a little opening and Barricade just retracted his panels with a low growl and let the mercenary do his will between his already plush folds and leaking valve.

The wet glossa found his way between the folds and the lips sucked hard when the main sensor was found shining bright, making Cade play a concert of sounds, enough to fill Lockdown with pride. He didn’t want to disappoint, of course, so soon after he retracted his own panel and let his black engorged spike free to join Barricade’s blue and white one, as his only hand found the officer’s valve entry and pushed two fingers inside, working them as fast and hard as Cade was working their spikes together.

“You’re so hot… You should be imprisoned for being so sexy… Extorsioning your poor, poor prisoners with your sensual hips...” Lockdown whispered as he turned Barricade over and lift his aft, caressing his valve’s dripping folds with the length of his own dripping spike. “It’s a fragging crime…”

Barricade felt his own engine stutter as he was rolled into his belly and trembled at the feeling behind him, as Lockdown bent over and caressed his side plates to whisper into his audio receptors. He loved his voice and Lockdown knew that perfectly.

“As it is to bribe an enforcer, Lockdown, so frag me now or otherwise I promise I’ll leave you to rust into the cells next time you commit a….ahhh!”

He was interrupted tho, by the feeling of Lock’s spike entering his valve, stretching him painfully to his limits, making him feel completely full of him in an new unexpected way. It was ridged now, longer and thicker in the center and the base, with noticeable rings in the front and some piercings that were new too and made his valve ache both sore and pleading for _more_.

“Y..You...m..moded it again?” Cade answered barely venting, frame and doorwings trembling, trying to relax for letting more spike enter his valve. “It feels...s..so good...mmgh...”

“Only the best for you, sweetspark… Do you like it?” Lockdown grabbed his hips with more strength and thrust harder. Cade made a pathetic sound, opening his legs as much as he could to somehow help the big shaft to get inside. “I told you Proteus had more than just energon in those trailers... Weapons, energon, energy disrupters, high grade, frame mods were only a couple of the chargo I've adquired. Plus, I'm only a mech, officer... and the tentation was just too big..." and he caressed Barricades lower belly and found the officer’s spike, pumping it as he started moving inside the quivering valve that struggled to accommodate his spike, pulsing hot around it. "Yeah... just like that, babe..."

Lockdown praised as he moved deeper and deeper until his instinct urged him to angle his hips better and thrust harder, deeper, reaching all the good places he knew his little officer loved in one go, and Cade felt just lost in a blank place where he floated in a marvelous mixture of pleasure and pain, what made him moan like a turbofox in heat when Lockdown start hitting his valve's upper nodes unforgivingly hard and fast, harpoon and hand anchored each side of his hips, moving him like he was no more than a pleasure bot. And he _Loved it_.

“Lo...Lockdown… so good!” Cade’s grabbed the soft covers and tried his best to keep himself lowered, but the pace set by Lockdown was just too much for him, stimulated inside by the rings and ridges that played with his sensitive stretched mesh, vents stuttering and running at max, pleading for air.

"Scream, Cade! Let all Cybertron hear how much you _love_ be taken by your very own prissoner's spike!!! " Lockdown said panting, giving a hard slap to Cade's aft.

"Ahh..! I'm.... Lockdown!!!"

And Cade couldn't even think straight anymore and when he said that. The only thing he could do was to drink the pleasure and be drown until he felt how his internals burst a charge that ran through him like a lightning when Lockdown struck his valve's deeper nodes making him scream aloud, optics blank, voicebox resetting and dorwings trembling until his whole frame went rigid and then gave up, spasming.

The mercenary groaned when he felt the valve trying to milk his spike, tight fit when Barricade overcharged and almost made him go with him too but luckily one of his modes made him able to keep his overload at bay and release it whenever he wanted, so he, still not done, smiled at the poor spent and tired officer mischievously and rolled him over again to meet his faceplates and kiss him hard, exploring the officer’s trembling mouth with his expert glossa.

Barricade trembled between his arms but Lockdown hadn't finished yet and lift one of the other legs to keep going in the tight fit of Barricade trembling overstimulated valve, making him pant and scream between gasps as the charge started to build again while Lockdown hammered him chasing his own overload. He had his optics fixed in Cade's expresive face plates loving each sigle gesture he made as both melted in one, and then he bit the officer's neck cables as he felt his spike so sensitive that he just let a low growl escape and leave the burning charge he had built finally struck his internals systems and send both into the oblivion, filling the smaller frame with his warm transfluid and collapsing over his beloved officer generous chest.

Tired optics meet his and a faint smile crossed Cade’s faceplates as he felt his valve spasming around the pulsing spike. They had made a mess and he could feel the fluids leaking between his legs, making a puddle in his aft. It had been a while since they had made it and it had been more than amazing. He wished he had knew before! Thought Cade as he caressed Lockdown's cheek and aimed for his lips, biting him wen he was close enough. The other chuckled.

“That was for not telling me of this before.” He said as he placed his arms around Lockdown’s neck. moving his hips, inviting, enticing once again. “That was absolutely incredible~”

“I thought you liked surprises, babe…”Lockdown kissed his chin and his neck as he talked. His hand exploring the sensitive seams between Barricade’s lower armor.

“Sweetspark, had I know, I would have let you go so much earlier...”

“Excuse me… You _what_?” He stopped and looked at him confused.

“Shut up and show me what other modes that thing has before I arrest you again, you fragger!” Cade’s grabbed him by the neck and smirked, licking the other’s lips.

“You naughty little scrap… I love when you talk like that.”

Lockdown laughed as he accommodated himself between his legs once more, showing proudly the extension of his new spike as he pumped it and aligned again to get kn and make Barricade curve his back in delight.

It was going to be a long, _long_ night. Luckily for them, Barricade was free the next day.

What a _coincidece_.


End file.
